In the internet, email is a means of communication for information exchange through an electronic approach. It is the most widely applied service of the internet. Through an email system of the internet, a user can send an email to a receiver very quickly at a very low price.
A prior email system provides a mail sending method, including specifically that: a sender fills in a mailbox address of a receiver and mail content in a mail template and then submits a mail sending request to the email system, where the request carries the mail template and a mailbox address of the sender; the email system obtains the mailbox address of the receiver and the mail content from a mail template and then encapsulates the mailbox address of the receiver, the mailbox address of the sender and the mail content into a mail and delivers the encapsulated mail to a mailbox of the receiver.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
Firstly, because the sender must obtain the mailbox address of the receiver in advance, the sender cannot send a mail to a stranger whose mailbox address is unknown; and
Secondly, because a mail includes the mailbox address of the sender and the mailbox address of the receiver, the sender and the receiver knows each other and, therefore, they are not free to talk about privacy related issues; as a result, the prior email system cannot provide a service for users to talk about privacy.